


Brothers or Lovers?

by Jonmin9



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9990140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonmin9/pseuds/Jonmin9
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol are brothers, they share everything. But if one day they should share the same feeling?





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Hii~ This is a fic about Chanbaek, I write this with a my friend. Here, we see the Chanbaek by children. Let me know what you think. English isn't my first language_
> 
> THANKS

__  
  
"Chanyeol wait!"  
  
Baekhyun screams, rushing to follow his brother.  
  
"ha ha you're too slow Baek."  
  
Says, running around the living room table. Chanyeol win every game, or at least always against his brother.  
  
"Kids why not go outside to play?"  
  
Ask their father, where he was staying on the couch. Watching the football game.  
  
The living room of their house was not very big, and them could break some vase beyond the fact that their father could not hear the TV.  
  
"But dad, it’s raining outside!"  
  
Grumbles baekhyun, stopping for regain breath.  
  
Their father was not angry with them, but anyone parent get irritating while on TV there is the football game.  
  
He loved his young children, he would do anything for them.  
  
At that time in the living room comes a beautiful woman, tall and slender, holding a tray of chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"What happens here? Baekhyunnie you can't catch your brother, it is too fast?"  
  
Said the woman, laying the tray on the table. And brushing the head of her child, smiling.  
  
"But Mom.. isn't my fault if Baek is slow."  
  
Says Chanyeol, defends himself. Now sitting on the table to eat some cookies.  
  
"Yaa isn't true! Mooooom."  
  
The mother laughed at his six year old son, was curious when he complained.  
  
"Haha yeah, you're right. Now sit down on chair. I bring you even milk."  
  
"She tells you this for not make you cry. You're slow as a snail"  
  
Says the taller brother, with a tongue but smiling toward to his sweet brother who is loving so much.  
  
"One day I'll catch you Channie! I swear."  



End file.
